FIG. 1 shows a block diagram of a display circuit in a conventional display monitor. A display circuit 100 comprises a power circuit 110, a scaler 120 and a backlight module 130. The power circuit 110 converts an AC power 112 into voltage signals 114 and 116, which are provided to the backlight module 130 and the scaler 120, respectively. The display circuit 100 may be applied to computer monitors, analog televisions or digital televisions. Inspired by the global trend of carbon reduction, manufacturers of the technology industry are dedicated to saving power consumption under the standby mode by AC/DC conversion using the power circuit 110 of the prior art.
Therefore, there is a need for an ultra-low-power display control circuit and associated method that can be realized with low cost.